Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are used in many different types of electronic devices, including portable computers, cellular phones, and digital watches. One class of LCD, which is substantially reflective, often includes a reflector for directing ambient light to the viewer. Another class of LCD often includes a partially transmissive reflector for also allowing light from a light source within the device to convey information to the viewer. A partially transmissive reflector is commonly called a transflector, and an LCD that incorporates a transflector is commonly called transflective. The reflector may be made of metal or other types of composite materials. Some examples of LCD devices are discussed in co-pending application, "Optical Devices Using Reflecting Polarizing Materials", Ser. No. 09/298,003, filed Apr. 22, 1999.